Leah and the Historic Man
by cards-kc
Summary: Leah goes to Vegas and gets drunk and married. But who is she married to? Hayden's a man from the 6th century looking for revenge his daughter but instead he finds love. Takes place after Breaking Dawn. LXH Hayden's my personal character from a dif. book
1. Drunken Vegas Gal & Married

Leah and the Historic Man

Ch. 1: Drunken Vegas Gal & Married

So after the whole Jacob printing on Renesme fiasco, I thought that it was time to take that break that Jake and I had talked about. So I packed my stuff and got the money and got on the first plane to Vegas. Why Vegas you ask? Well, it's easy. It's the first place that I know of that has strange people and other people accept it. It's also the place where heart broken people go to hook up. Isn't' that right?

So I checked into a cheap motel. I mean, like I could ever afford the Marriott. Ha ha. I decided to go to a club so maybe I could wash my worries away with alcohol and maybe find someone who I could like and someone tall enough who would be willing to put up with me. It's harder than you think.

I think I was on my fourth shot when I saw this gorgeous black haired guy enter. He had massive shoulders and let's just say, if I hadn't been hanging out with wolves, I would be surprised by his tallness. He had brown eyes and a dark skin color: Native Indian. Me like.

ow. I better get of the alcohol before my brain stops forming words and sentences. I sound hilarious to myself. That's when I decided that it doesn't matter that I'm a wolf or the fact that we could never be. I mean, this was Vegas and people had one-nighters all the time. Assured that I was still inexperienced, I was willing to give myself to this guy even when I was drunk. So I moved from my place and tried to get him to look at me.

hen, We made eye contact. He smirked at me when he saw me. He did a whole view of my body and I think he liked what he saw because he started walking towards me. I could see the other girls looking at me in jealousy as he approached me.

"Hi, I don't think I've ever seen you here before. I'm Hayden Bedevian by the way" He smelled of alcohol. Oh, I loved a man who could hold his liquor but I think he was out of it as much as I was. Tonight would be perfect as long as we were safe and this way, in the morning, no one had to be hurt because the other remembered. I guess my stars are changing for the better.

"Yea, that's because I'm not really from here. I'm Leah Clear-water" I replied.

"Leah, Nice name. So where are you from then if not here? He inquired

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I flirted with him.

"Feisty. I like it" He said

"Well, that's good but I was wondering when you were gonna ask me to your place and to ditch this place" I had finally found the courage to ask him.

"why didn't you ask sooner" he grinned at me. OH, he looked so handsome when he grinned. I could just fall in love with him. Damn it. This is not him, not the one I love or I would have imprinted on him but he'll do for now. According to Sam, we would only imprint on someone in Forks or La Push. I shouldn't' push my boundaries but I couldn't help it.

"well, are you gonna lead the way then?" I could no longer hold the normal posture with him.

"All right, right this way" he told me and took my hand in his and started to walk out of the bar. I had thought maybe with the touch of his hand, something would come. Some spark or I'd imprint but no, I'm not that lucky in that department. I would have to do with one-nighters for a long time to be able to live.

.....

**NEXT MORNING: **

woke up with the biggest headache. Why is it so bright in here. I distinguishably remember getting the room at the motel with a really small window. What's going on? Then I turned around in bed.

"AHH" I screamed.

"What? Is everything OK?" he asked me.  
"yea, sorry but do i know you?" I inquired finally willing my eyes enough to open to meet his. He had the most beautiful eyes in the world and I think I could have been lost in them if I wanted to but I hadn't imprinted and I knew that this was not true.

I was woken from my daydream when the most wonderful sound in the world told me

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Hayden. I think we met last night and AAHHHHHHHHHHH" he was calm until the first part and then what had changed this angel to change his mind. Am I really that hideous that the mere aspect of last night with him repels me so much. I had tears in my eyes even though I was strong enough but having a boyfriend stolen from you by your sister to finding out that your one night stand hates you. I couldn't help the tears.

"No, NO, NO. That's not why I'm screaming. Just what you are wearing." He told me as he wiped my tears. His hands on my face felt so right like they belong there but I knew better. Wait, what I'm wearing.

Then I saw it. I was wearing a wedding dress and he was wearing a tux from the looks of it.

"Did we...uh...uh... get married?" I eventually got the words out.

"I think so." He looked as shocked as he sounded. Then he started to smile.

"what? what's so funny that you're smiling. Huh, This was a mistake and you know it" I told him although i desperatly wanted this not to be a mistake and for him to want me.

"True, and what if I like being able to call the most gorgeous girl my wife? Then what? He had the audacity to tell me.

How I wanted to yell yes but I knew better. I wanted to be mad at him and I mean yell at him but then I looked at him and it happened. I imprinted on my husband? WOW

**REVIEW!!**

**I'll only continue if I have support and if you guys think this has potential.**


	2. The Cheesy Talk

**I just wanted to say thank you guys. I loved the REVIEWS. I am going to continue this story because you guys liked it. **

_**Ch. 2: Cheesy Talk**_

Oh, NO. I closed my eyes and just thought. I had just asked him for a divorce. I don't think I could go on living without him now that I have him, the guy that's meant for me. Maybe, just maybe, somewhere out of the blue, he might like me enough to not divorce me. I knew I wasn't that lucky in the love department but a girl could hope. Couldn't she? I knew this couldn't be true and so better to cut my losses now and worry about the rest later. I realized that I would have to leave him because though I may not have a choice in loving him, he did. I doubt, he would fall in love with a girl who everyone thought was just a bitch and nothing more. He could never want me. Slowly, and ever so painfully, I opened my eyes. There he was, laying in bed with his head propped up on his elbow and staring at me.

"What? You better have a good reason to stare at me like that" I basically yelled at him. I wasn't mad at him but I knew better to hope.

"Did I not already tell you that you are beautiful? So I'm just admiring the beauty!" He smirked.

"So you always this cheesy?" I asked him copying his position. I knew I was flirting with him but hey, don't judge. I was married. I'M MARRIED?????

"No, I never lie" He told me making eye contact with me.  
I blushed. I have not blushed in about a year and a half and this guy just says some stuff and he gets a blush. I decided that even though I couldn't have him, I would make sure he remembered me all his life. He seemed like the one for aggression and war but he hated losing and that's what I would give him: a good argument for him to remember me by.

"So let's talk about last night!" I told him "so I remember you in the bar and then I distinctly remember you coming on to me"

"As if! You were all over me. After all, whose idea do you think it was to get married?" he answered.

"What? Like I would marry the likes of you" I told him as I felt a piece of myself dying.

"Ah. You did" he told me. This was not working; he was winning. I had to come up with something and quick.

"Well, I may not have been in my senses but seems like you were so why'd you do it? Huh?" I told him as I tried to hide my tears behind my eyes.

"I thought I already told you, you're pretty. What better wife than the trophy wife? Eh? He winked at me. That's when I lost my cool for some time and started hitting him with the pillow. He let me hit him for a while then ever so gently, took the pillow out of my hands and held them. I knew I had lost, not just the fight but about everything. Why could I never have a hold on my anger? I hated being a werewolf and I hated Sam for making me so hateful. But now I understood why Sam did what he did except Sam got his happy ending and I never will. Hayden took my face in his hands and made sure I kept eye contact with him.

"That's not the reason. I will admit I was drunk when I married you but I am not regretting the decision. In all my time, I've never seen someone so determined the way you were last night to get your way." he paused. WHAT? What had I done yesterday? Did we actually..?Please no, I wanted to be able to at least remember my first time with my imprint. Why does God hate me so much?

Hayden must have read the shock on my face because he said "I was drunk but I know better to take advantage of a drunken woman no matter how much she wants it. Though you were particularly hard to restrain but I managed with my super skills"

"I WAS DRUNK" I yelled at him .I was mad because how could he go from being so nice to being so cruel in the next moment.

"Let me finish, will you? He asked me. I was so mad at him that I just nodded at him.

"Good. I'm not regretting my decision but I know you want a divorce so I'll call my lawyer right now though I think it might take a week or two but you don't have to stay if you want to" he told me gently. I knew that by this time, I was in tears because I had just last the one chance I had with him. I was a strong girl and I just didn't start crying all the time. Wait. A week or two that I didn't have to stay with him? That meant that I could stay with him. I smiled.

"What if I want to stay then? Huh? You are the one who married a drunken girl so I'm going to make you pay for it. I'm staying with you for the next one or two weeks. I'm going to be everywhere you are and annoy you for marrying me" I knew I wasn't' helping my situation but I had to get him to let me stay even if it was a week or two. I had made enough of a fool out of myself by crying in front of him so now I was going to do the tough guy act and make him think I was doing this to hurt him though that could never be but I knew I was hurting myself. One or two weeks: that's the time I had with the love of my life and I would take it.

"That's fine by me. Though I do ask that you remove your legs from my torso please because you're not drunk anymore and I will have no problem taking care of my problem or taking advantage of my wife either" He grinned at me. I looked down and sure enough, I saw the tent he had made. I could tell he was big though I may not have had any experience.

"FINE, now let's get out of bed hubby, ha or you could just me breakfast in bed" I flirted with him. I had made up my mind. I would make him fall in love with me and then we'll see what happens when it does happen.

"By the way, I don't regret the decision either" I mumbled. I had just said that out loud. I really need a filter from the brain to the mouth. I wonder what he thinks. I slowly turned to see his face. He was looking at me in awe.

"You don't?" he sighed. "That's a relief. I know that all the stuff you just said was to get me to stay because you can't stay away from my good looks." I glared but he continued. "It's ok. Listen, in all seriousness, I like you and I can't describe this feeling but I feel like I need to be with you because somehow you are going to make everything better and the fact that I like you. Did I mention I like you?"

"Are you rambling?" I laughed.

"Yes, but I wonder why that possibly could be. I just made a fool out of myself in front of the girl I like and she laughs. Why would I not get nervous and start rambling" With that, He came close. A bit too close. I didn't know what to expect so I just closed my eyes. Then I felt his lips on mine. The only way to describe it is it was beautiful.

"So does that mean we're going to try this marriage thing? I mean, why not? We can take it as slow as you want and nothing more. It'd be like it was an arranged marriage" Hayden asked but I was a bit too busy looking into his eyes and then his lips and let's just say my thoughts weren't the most noble.

"Uh...I would love that" I said as I closed the gap between our lips.

**AN: I need a beta desperately because this is hard to do. **

**And REVIEW**

**Also, my aunt's coming to visit from California so I don't know the next time I will be able to update till the week of Thanksgiving. But if I get around about 15 reviews, I will post the next chapter up by next week! **

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Talk

**AN: I loved your review. Sorry about not updating earlier b/c last week, I had a paper or test everyday of the week. Your review kept me going though. Here's the next chapter and I will do my best to post the next one up by Sunday or Monday. Do REVIEW. They make my day.**

**NEED BETA**

Ch. 3: The Talk

"Now that that's done, what say you, we get some breakfast" Hayden said disturbing the comfortable silence that had ensued.

"Why are you talking like a pirate?" I inquired.

"I like being able to see you smile" He told me as a matter of fact and of course, I blushed. Then we both got out of bed eventually after another make out session.

"I don't' think they'll have breakfast anymore but they might have some brunch" Hayden told me.

"Where exactly is here, Hayden?" I had no idea and why had I not asked that question before?

"The Marriot Hotel" Hayden told me without any change in expression. Was he rich? I would have to ask later.

So we went outside the hotel and yes, they had brunch. Being the werewolf that I am, of course, I got a lot of food. Hayden just stared but thank God, he didn't say anything that is until later when we were seated.

"You're special. You'd have to be to be able to eat all that. It's ok, though, because I like a girl with a big appetite" He smirked. I didn't say anything but just kept eating. Don't judge me, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do but more important than the girl part, the werewolf in me has to do what it has to do. I wonder the best time to do this would be. Never but I had to try. He was made for me so why was I afraid if I told him about me being a werewolf, he would leave me. Better to tell him now before I involve myself.

"I have to tell you something, something that might possibly change your mind about me and not make you want me" I told him hesitantly. He stopped eating and stared contently.

"Does it have something to do with your personality or who you are?" he asked me.

"There's a difference between the two?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, your personality is the kind of person you choose to be, someone you can change if you want but not who you are. Who a person is may not have anything to do with a person's personality. A person may be a werewolf but have the most loving personality. Does that make sense?" He asked me but I was completely shocked when he had used to words werewolf, only if he knew but before I could say something, he said: "though, I hope you aren't a werewolf because that would totally put a damper on my ego"

I choose to avoid that no matter how much it hurt to know that he would never accept me. Wait, did he say WEREWOLF? I just stared at him and thank god, he started to talk, otherwise, I would've just continued to make a complete fool out of myself.

"So which one is it?" he asked while eating.

"Who I am" I said in a small voice.

"Then let's wait because who I am might change your mind about me as well so I just want you to know me before you judge me based on what I tell you" He simply stated

"What? You aren't going to tell me that you are a psychopathic killer are you now?" I joked.

"No, not like that, just different" He answered.

"Then it's a deal. Let's just get to know each other before we talk about who we are" I said.

"So let's say, in about exactly a month we'll tell each other and the other must listen no matter what" He said.

"Kewl and now let's talk about what you are doing in Vegas?" I changed the topics. I was going to have him for a month and I was going to enjoy it by not thinking ahead.

"Just graduated so thought why not a break. I've not had a break in the last 10 years seriously. All fall, spring, winter mester, summer 1, summer 11, and all the other possible semester and then my residency and all that good crap. So what about you?" he related to me.

"It was time for a change" I told him as much as I could and then changed the topic. "Residency? Wait, you're a doctor?" I smiled

"A neurosurgeon, yes but did work in the ER for about 4 years" he told me

"So after Vegas, any plans?" I asked him wanting to desperately hold on to him for at least a week before he moved.

"Yea, I'm moving to Forks, Washington. Apparently, a doctor left and I was needed so yea but where are you from?" FORKS??? I guess my lucky stars are working again!

"Not Forks" I decided to tease him to see how much he could take.

"Then where?" He asked curiously.

"The twin city of Forks: La Push" I told him. After we leave here, we'll still be able to see each other now and I might have him for more than a week, a month at max but we'll see about that.

"So can I see you there or do you have some secret boyfriend that you are hiding from me?" He asked with glimmer in his eyes.

"No, no boyfriend, just bad memories and yes. But I don't think I want to share you just yet so can we keep it between us just until then" I hoped he would say yes.

"Yes, I like being part of secrets" he laughed like a maniac after that. Funny part, no one looked weird at us. Huh? Oh, right! This was Vegas.

"Let's get going because my job interview is tomorrow so let me go get my stuff and then we can go grab your things" Hayden had already made the plans and surprisingly enough, I liked it. So I took his hand and we left to his room, to maybe a better future for the both of us.

**AN: NEED A BETA!**

**Please Review; they make my day! This is just getting started so it'll be slow but I'll try to get it to pick up when they reach La Push. **

**Going to go see the twilight movie after class at 3 30!**

**And then we'll talk**

**REVIEW**

**NEED BETA!**


	4. Who's Secret?

**Sorry about the late update. My family doesn't knw I'm on fanfic and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**Loved the reviews. Keep 'em coming. This is a short chapter but still. I couldn't reply to them cuz of the same reason, I couldn't update.**

Ch. 4: Who's Secret?

We were driving down the beautiful roads of Wyoming and Montana instead of the direct route because Hayden wanted to spend more time with me and not have to share me. Hence, here we were where there's nothing but the road. I'm driving and he's sleeping. Am I pissed? Just a little? You guess right! YES. So I braked really hard which woke him up.

"What's going on? Everything ok?" He asked me in a sleepy voice. I know I'm supposed to be mad at him but he sounds so sexy when he talks like this.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk" I told him

"Oh, ok. About what?" he asked sincerely.

"I don't know. Why don't you start?" I referred the question back to him.

"What? Like play 20 questions. Cuz guess what girl: you've got another thing coming." He smirked.

"What the hell does that even mean?" I half-yelled, half-smiled at him.

"Just answer the questions: so tell me about your family" He answered

"Ok. Well, my father died earlier in the year and my mom spends all her time with this other person from the reservation and then there's my little brother, Seth. He's pretty cool for a 15 year old"

"Sorry about your father. Sounds like you may be getting a step-father. So your brother got a girlfriend?"

"No, but that's different on the res"

"Sounds cool. So you never told me what you do."

"Don't laugh. I'm an English major but there are not many jobs on the res. and so not really doing anything. There's the family business of a gas station that I take care of but that's all"

"So, why English?"

"Why not? Fine. I always wanted to be chemistry major but we couldn't afford to send me to a good college b/c the community college didn't offer it so English was the second choice."

"Nice but would you go back if you ever had the money?"

"Well, yea. But come on, like that's ever going to happen"

"Leah, there's something you should know about me. I don't mean to boast but I have money. By have, I mean I'm the 10th richest person on Earth. Go back as long as you bring me A's, you can have all the money you want"

"WHAT???" He's not serious. There's no way. I know rich people. They are not nice and they don't make offers like this. Why is he doing this?

"Why?" I asked him in a mind's blown kind of way.

"You are my wife and I know it's too soon and I've only known you for about two days but I feel like, I'm in love with you."

"huh?

"I love you, Leah" He stared at me after he said it. I was ecstatic just huh? I'm an English major and I couldn't find the words to tell him how happy he has made me but he still doesn't about who or what I am so instead of replying to his declaration, I asked a question.

"So is the thing you were going to tell me in a month?" He looked half devastated when I said that.

"No, but since I've already told you a big part about it so why not tell you now. You don't have to tell me about yours now if you don't want to. At least, this way I'll have you till we get to the city. Why do you think I chose the long route" he seemed to be talking more to himself than me.

"You knew this would happen? Are you psychic?" I laughed trying to calm the atmosphere a bit but that didn't help.

"Do you believe in werewolves Leah?" he asked me. I started cracking up at that.

"What? Fine, you don't have to believe and what is so funny?" He asked again.

"Do I believe in werewolves?" this was it and I was going to prove it to him that yes just how much I believed in them. So I stopped the car and got out scared all of a sudden to his reaction.

"What are you doing? Why are we stopping? I haven't even told it to you and you are already kicking me out" Hayden asked with a sad smile on his face.

"No, I'm showing you that I believe in werewolves" I told him as I started to strip.

"If I'm getting a show, I should ask you if you believe in more mythical creatures or not." He smiled amused.

I phased. He stood there shocked. I phased back and put my clothes on and got in the car. He didn't move. God, I get one chance and I ruin it. I started to cry while Hayden just stood outside the car in a shock.

So what do you think?

REVIEW

I would write more but my class starts in five minutes so gtg. I have finals coming up so next update might take a while.


	5. Silent Ride and Home

**AN: Hey! My finals just ended. So I thought it was time for a chapter for you guys. REVIEW!**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger in the previous chapter but hope this makes up for it.**

**REVIEW! They make my day!**

Ch. 5: Silent Ride and Home  
After a while, Hayden came back in the car and I started it to go home to La Push. I did not want to cry in front of him or show him how much he had hurt me but the tears didn't listen. Good thing, Hayden was looking out the window and didn't see them but somehow, I wanted him to turn around and wipe them. And magically, everything would be fine. I guess, not. Werewolves are real but fairy tales are just that: fairy tales. It was a rather long drive in the silence; I didn't want to turn on the radio for somehow making Hayden break and talk to me but that didn't happen either. I saw the sign of Forks coming up in about five miles. Good. I can get out of this car and this will all be left behind me, no matter how much it hurts.

"I didn't think you could actually stay quiet for that long" Hayden finally broke the silence. He wants to talk now? NO! I was mad; Hell, I was beyond m ad: furious.

"Guess, you can't!" I replied bitterly.

"Leah, look at me" Hayden asked in an almost desperate voice.

"Why? So I kill us both by taking my eyes of the road?" I answered him.

"Leah, you're a werewolf. You heal rather fast. I'm the one in danger but I'm willing to risk it. Just look at me" Hayden pleaded with me. He was willing to give his life for me? But, he hated me. Probably wants to tell me to leave him alone forever. He wants to tell me that we cannot be and for me to not attack him. Better to get it over with now that later.

"Fine, What?" I took my eyes off the road and looked at him. That was a mistake. Were those tears in his eyes?

"Leah, I'm sorry. I over reacted. Please, forgive me. I thought that maybe you'll talk after I gave you some time but you didn't. I'm sorry again but I just please, don't hate me." Hayden was begging. How Ironic, I thought. I started laughing/crying with tears when he said that.

"What? I'm apologizing and you laugh at me. You're mean!" Hayden said playfully.

"No, silly. I understand because it's not every day that you find out your girlfriend is a werewolf. I just thought you didn't want me because of what I am" I explained to him

"Girlfriend? Huh?" Hayden said. Great, he picks the one word that I was hoping to just cross over. "I rather like that"

"Good" I stated simply.

"I said that we should get to know each other for a month and that's what I'm going to do. I just hope you don't leave me after I tell you what I am." Hayden said.

"Is it as bad as being a werewolf?" It was my turn to ask him playfully.

"Yes, Now did you not say you didn't want anyone else to know so could you drop me off at the next turn" Hayden answered changing the subject.

"Fine, but when will I see you again?" I sincerely wanted to know.

"Hmm...Can you come tomorrow to the hospital? We can pretend to date and actually do it for the sake of the people. Though we'll always be married" Hayden replied. Wait, he said always be married. OMG. I really hope so.

"I think I can make it" I answered as I turned to kiss him because that's when was to last me till tomorrow.

With that, I turned to drop him off. Whoa! His house was bigger than the Cullen's? I guess, he was rich. Let's just say, I was more happy to go back to La Push than I ever thought possible.

I parked in the driveway and went inside. "Mom, Seth" I called out their names but no one answered. Where is everyone? Hmm...Oh, well! For I was on cloud nine. I'll just have to make sure not phase or anything till I'm ready to share Hayden with the pack.

"Boo!" Someone pushed my shoulder.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I turned around to see that it was Seth. I guess, I was so preoccupied with Hayden that I didn't hear him come in. Will have to keep that in mind.

"Welcome back" Seth said with a smile.

"Thanks and if you ever dare scare me like that again, there will be consequences" I laughed with mimicking a psychopath.

"Understood, so where'd you go?" Seth asked.

"Just here and there. Where's mom?" I asked him changing the subject.

"She went out to get groceries and you didn't answer my question" Seth caught me.

"I am hungry and it is none of your business where I go" I half-yelled at him. Then I remembered that Seth only had my mom and me. I had just left and he didn't know when I was coming back so it was like losing a sister for him. I thought about telling me and I wanted to but there are no secrets in a pack. Though I couldn't tell him, I decided to be nice to him and give him his present early.

"I got you something" that sure brightened his smile.

"What?" He asked excitingly. It was in the car so I told him to follow me"

"I took out the guitar that had Vegas written on it in big letters with cards on the back" I gave it to him.

"You went to Vegas? OMG! A guitar!! I've wanted one for a while but mom said that we couldn't afford it. How'd you get it?" He asked in an exciting voice. Boy, he was smarter than I thought.

"I won big time when I went and I knew that you wanted it so I got it" I simply stated. I had won it right before I had gone into the bar; it was about $3 million winning and the guitar only cost about $500. The look on Seth's face was worth getting the guitar for him.

"You better play me good songs now" I told him.

"You sure are in a better mood. I can't wait to show the pack. Everyone's at Emily's. You wanna come?" He asked me.

It was time to face the rest of them even though I didn't want to let them know about Hayden. I took a deep breath and said "sure." That's all Seth needed for he took my hand like a little kid and dragged me to the door.

**An: So this chapter was originally supposed to end with Leah kissing Hayden but I thought that you guys deserve more. So I made it longer. I know, it seems that the talk with Seth is filler. It is but I'm also trying to show just how much Leah wants to keep her husband a secret. **

**REVIEW**

**I hope you guys have happy holidays and be safe! I want to know my readers a bit more so if there is something you would like to see in the story, let me know. It can be from an imprint, or some incident with other werewolves, your names or anything, really.**

**REVIEW **


	6. In Emily's House

**AN: Hey! So this chapter is long, just for you guys. Also, b/c my final grades come tomorrow and I may not be alive after that because my parent's would've killed me so yea. I would like more than at least 3 reviews. Come on. I need motivation.**

**AN: Embry and Jacob haven't imprinted. Claire's not 2 but rather a year younger than Quil and them.**

**AN: question: I want Kim and Jared to be in the start of their relationship at this point so should I or not because that would lead to 2 very different scenarios.**

**AN: more than 3 REVIEWS**

Ch. 6: Inside Emily's House

We went inside Emily's house.

"Hey, Leah's back! And She bought me a guitar" Seth shouted. Once the boys heard the word guitar, their attention shifted. Great! No one still cares about me here but now I have Hayden.

"I'm here too you know" I said causing the guys to look at me.

"Nice guitar. So how was your trip?"

"Where'd you go?"

"What'd you get me?"

"That looks expensive"

"It's mine!"

"Can we try it soon?"

The guys' voices overlapped talking about the guitar and me.

"My trip was good. It was to Vegas but I realized that this was home so I came back." I told Sam because he was the only one not ogling the guitar. "So where's Emily?" I asked because looking around, there was no Emily or Kim or any girl out there.

"Oh, she's just getting groceries" Sam stated as a matter of fact.

"What's with everyone getting groceries today? First, my mother. Now, Emily. Wait, Jared's also missing let me guess, He's also gone grocery shopping." I said annoyed.

"You are just paranoid Leah." Jacob replied.

"I wasn't talking to you and why are Quil and Embry smiling like a devil?" I asked looking at the two trying to hold in their laughter but not succeeding well. "So, don't make me ruin this outfit and turn into a wolf" I threatened. I knew that would not happen until I was ready.

"Fine, you caught us," Colin replied as he tried to get Seth to give him the guitar.

"And?" I asked wanting to know more.

"There is no and. So Vegas?" Brady asked changing the subject.

"Don't you guys change the subject on me. And what's wrong with Vegas?" I asked getting a little mad.

"We are not. And it's just that Vegas is so typical but you try and be so different from someone else all the time so we're just surprised a bit" Seth replied this time. I never knew how much he noticed before. I had no idea why I had picked Vegas. Was it possible that it was so meant to be that our destiny brought Hayden and I together.

"This is new. Leah's thinking for a change" Jacob interfered from me having an all time epiphany. Grr. I didn't have to reply because that's when the door opened and Emily walked in followed by Jared and Kim holding a huge cake.

"Aww… Thank you guys but you didn't have to get me a cake" I said. This was really sweet of them to do so.

"Hey, Leah! You are back. Welcome. How was your trip? Where'd you go?" Emily asked a series of questions.

"Why are you asking so many questions? That cake isn't for me, is it? I asked. How could I think that this backstabber boyfriend stealer could be sweet?

"Sorry, but no. It's just that there's a new family in town. A doctor; and I invited them over but you are more than welcome to come and eat the cake" Emily explained.

"A doctor? Makes sense to get a new one now that the Cullen's are gone. "I said non-chalantly as I followed her into the kitchen.

"I saw a picture of him and he's HAWT" Emily exclaimed. Great, one wasn't enough and now she must take another one from me. As she said that, Sam came in surprisingly fast and looked like a dying puppy.

"I said he was hot but he's not you. In fact, I think that Leah should go for it. What do you think, Sam?" Emily told him as she wrapped her arms around him giving him a kiss.

"That might be a good idea but it's your decision, Leah" Sam said, now looking happy.

"Fine. I'll be nice to him so when is he getting here?" I faked scoffed. I knew it would be Hayden and this way, I can take it as slow as I wanted.

"He should be here in half an hour" Seth replied from the living room.

"Wait a minute, how did you guys know that I was here already and is that why you were all sniggering back there?" I asked catching up a bit.

"I was on patrol and saw you coming in about five miles before Forks" Jared spoke up "but you looked like hell." He must have seen me when Hayden and I were not talking.

"So I thought that it might be nice for you to go out with the doctor. Hope you don't mind." Kim smiled at me.

"I'll forgive you if this guy is any good" I had to be nice to her. After all, she hasn't done anything to me and she seems nice.

"So what'd you do in Vegas?" The pack asked. I wanted to answer, besides getting married but didn't.

"Oh, this and that. The usual." I said.

"There's more. You are never that generic about anything." Emily interjected.

"Fine. There were guys but I'd rather not talk about it" I sniped at her.

I heard someone whistling in the living room and then a smack. "That's my sister" Seth's voice sounded. I smiled. He really was a good brother to me.

"We'll talk later" Emily smiled at me wanting to know all the details.

We all just talked and chatted and before I knew it, it was time to go meet Hayden. I was about to smile just thinking about him but then decided that would only lead to more questions. Soon the door bell rang and I heard a person introducing himself. That didn't sound like Hayden, I guess, a day away from him does make the difference.

Emily suggested that I take the cake in last so he focuses on me. I thought it was a good idea even though Embry looked like he might puke at hearing that.

So I let everyone introduce themselves and then walked in. His back was to me so I cleared my throat and said "cake is here"

He turned around and he sure as hell wasn't Hayden.

**So what do you think? More than 3 reviews for me to continue!**

**I love all those who reviewed previously and hope that you do just that again. I know you want to click that button so do it and review.**


	7. Juaquin

**Please Don't hate me! I did horrible in my exams so was grounded for a while n then just lost the need to write. Then my cat died, n so I just didn't write after that. Sorry, hope u read it. It's a small chapter but it'll get somewhere. Am gonna try to update faster this time. My goal is by next Sunday but we'll c…depends on how many reviews I get. Motivate me people.!**

**REVIEW**

Ch. 7: Juaquin

Now what? Hmm...Great. He turned around and just stared at me. I think, to him, it was supposed to be a love at first sight moment for me but not for me. And now, I had to go out with him. I stared back disgustingly which the boys took as my approval. How stupid could they get? How do I get out of this?

"Hi, I'm Juaquin. I just moved here from Brazil. You must be Leah. These guys have been talking about you for a while now so I'm assuming you must be the infamous Leah" He said in a voice that I think was supposed to be flirtious but he just couldn't pull it off as well as Hayden.

"Yup, that's me and I'm sorry, I just got back and am really tired so I'll see you around then" I told him, letting him off easy and this way I could get out of having to go out with him. With that thought, I left the house.

"Hey, wait up!" Juaquin's voice came from behind me. Oh, great! Just great. I could pick up my pace but then the pack would know something's off. Better to stay and hear him out then let the guys share Hayden. Ah! Hayden

"What's up?" I said smiling, thinking of my husband.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get dinner sometime." Juaquin asked in a half-nervous, half-begging, and one-third confident voice.

"Um, you always ask girls out after the first time you talk to them?" I was appalled. How dare he ask out a married woman! Oh, wait. He doesn't know.

"No, never. This is actually the first time so what do you say?" This time, his voice was just nervous.

"I'm not really dating anyone at the moment so yeah" I told him, letting him off easy. This way, no one would be suspicious.

"I can take a hint but if you ever change your mind" He said. Gosh, does he never stop. At least, he'll leave me alone for a while now.

"I'll see you around" I told him as I walked as _humanly_ fast as possible.

When I got home, my mom was there putting up the groceries. I just stood by the kitchen door, waiting for her notice me. She eventually looked up and a gasp escaped her mouth. If I had been human, there was just no way that I would have heard it. Then she just came and gave me a hug.

"You better not do that again, Leah" She gave me a stern look.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am" was all I replied to that.

"Get some rest and then we'll have some dinner" she told me in a motherly voice.

**Crappy chapter, in my opinion but lemme knw what u think**

**N review**

**I'll try to update n sorry again**

**REVIEW**


	8. Barren

**Here's the next chapter. No Hayden yet but he's coming up in the next chapters. Sorry. I had many people add this to favorite story but only a few REVIEWS so I ask that you do REVIEW. **

**FYI: next chapter's going to be real short but to the point**

**If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**So REVEIW**

Ch. 8: Barren

I woke up to the bright sun shining in my eyes. I guess, mom had let me sleep through last night. I felt so tired from all the traveling and just did not want to get up. People can wait.

"Good, you're up. Can you make me breakfast?" Seth asked.

"How'd you know I was up?" I asked him a bit confused.

"Your heartbeat and what happened with Juaquin yesterday?" Seth answered with a question.

"Mind your own business" I reluctantly told him as I got out of bed.

"Fine, but you aren't getting any younger you know. You should have said yes." Seth said with a smirk. At that, I throw a pillow at him as I pushed him out of our room. With that done, I went to go see what there was to eat because being a werewolf did get one hungry. I decided I would make pancakes so I went to the kitchen to look for the ingredients. Great. We were out and now I would have to go out and get some. I grabbed my purse and left to buy some. The weather looked somewhat nice so I didn't bother with an umbrella. Bad Idea! Because as soon as I stepped out, it started pouring. Hard core rain. I was wet from head to toe and if my day wasn't bad enough, Jake drove his car real fast and all the water came on to my outfit. If that wasn't all, the wind started to pick up fast causing my hair to stick to my face. Finally, I had made it to the store but my luck today; the person walking out was not looking and slammed the door in my face. It didn't hurt but still. If that was still not enough, the person was Juaquin. I have the best luck in the entire world. Don't I? I thought sarcastically to myself.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you ok?" Juaquin asked me once he recognized who I was.

"Yeah, just wanted to get some things to make pancakes" I told him. Yes. That way, if I had not scared him enough with my looks, he'll know to leave me alone.

"Now that I know you're ok. Great outfit Leah. Trying out a new style?" Juaquin asked me with a smirk.

I could only give him the finger at this response.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you and let me make it up to you. I was going to make pancakes as well so come on, I'll make them for you" Juaquin apologized and I could see that in his eyes. But did I really want him to make me breakfast? Would it be right to do so being a married woman to let another man make you breakfast? No. I was going to have to turn this offer down. Told you, I was having a lucky day.

"Though you have found my weakness, I'm going to say no. I'm just not ready for that but thank you" I told him. Wait. "Don't you have to be at the hospital?" I inquired.

"At 4p.m. Until then someone named Dr. Bedevian is taking over. He said he to do something after 4 so yea" Juaquin explained. Dr. Bedevian. That sounds so hot. I smiled to myself just thinking of the fact that this was my husband. Little did I know, Juaquin would take the smile the wrong way?

"So you want to hang out before then? I just got a Ferrari if you want to go for a ride?" He offered. Can he seriously not take a hint?

"No, it's breakfast and then I'm helping Seth with something" I said as I started to make my way into the store. "Hope to run into you soon, bye"

With that, I was long inside the aisles looking for ingredients and just thought Dr. Bedevian. I get to go see him today and suddenly my horrible day wasn't so horrible anymore and it seemed glamour's.

I went home to find the entire pack in our little house. As I stepped into the house, they were all looking me a look.

"What?" I asked mentally thinking, they knew I was married and did not tell them.

"Why'd you say no to Juaquin again?" this was Sam. it wasn't as If he didn't know.

"I don't want to get hurt again" I looked him straight in the eyes as I answered letting him know just how damaged I'd become because of him.

"But you don't know that. It's not like he's a werewolf and can imprint" Sam said.

"Leave her alone" Seth piped in saving me.

"You know she's going to get hurt. I mean what kind of a guy doesn't want kids?" Embry said and all laughed. In that moment I realized, I had not told Hayden of this part and now he would just leave me. Can you possibly imagine where everyone's laughing and you're the only one with tears and no one else notices? Finally, pregnant Emily did.

"Juaquin likes you and he will even after you tell him. Just give him a chance" Emily gave her opinion. Easy for her to say, she already was an imprintee.

"Fine, I'll go to the hospital today" I told them and this way I could see Hayden without anyone being suspicious and I really hope that Hayden's ok with the fact that I am barren. I put that thought out of my mind and began to make the mixture for the pancakes.

"Wow, you're cooking for all of us. You should go to Vegas more often" Quil exclaimed.

After that, we just all kind of hung out like a real family, though we weren't related by blood, we were related and now as I look at everyone eating the pancakes and how they interact really shows just how close we've become.

**So What did you guys think?**

**REVIEW**

**Have you ever had such a horrible day as her?**

**I went into detail about her horrible day because it'll be coming up in later chapters.**

**REVIEW**

**Also, I'm also confused about the ending because these words just flowed and seemed right so they're included. **

**REVIEW because it makes my day. **

**I'm having a horrible day because I studied real hard and kept up with my notes from every lecture and still did not make an A so please help turn my day around. I don't have a Hayden to do so for me. Only you guys so do so and REVIEW**


	9. Hospital and Hayden

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that you guys gave me. I am greedy I want more.**

**I made this chapter especially long just for you guys. Hope you enjoy it.**

**REVIEW**

**And please review more than a word or half a sentence. I put a lot of work into this chapter and would love feed back.**

**REVIEW**

**I accept positive criticism**

**REVIEW**

**Hope you like this enough to enjoy**

**REVIEW**

**I have dedicated this chapter to all those who review the last chapter.**

**REVIEW**

Chapter 9: Going to See Hayden

The next morning, I couldn't wait to get out of bed to go see Hayden. Just thinking his name gives me a smile. God! I 'm in love with him. IT's the most wonderful feeling in the world to just wake up and know you love someone and they love you back. But, I can't help but wonder what his secret is and with that thought in mind, I got out of bed. I walked out of my room only to find a room full with the pack.

"Ahhh" I gave a little girly scream because I was still in my thoughts and I couldn't hear them before.

"What was that Leah?" Quil joked.

"You should know we're here, you're a werewolf too" Embry backed him up.

"Is it different for you because you're female?" Sam inquired.

WTF? I'm female. Why not dehumanize me even more because that'd work so well. I started to shake. NO, I will not become a wolf and give them the opportunity to find out about Hayden. Just thinking his name calmed me down.

"I don't know" was my simple reply to Sam.

"Damn, she calmed down for once without having to hurt one of us" Jacob mocked me a bit.

"Oh, leave her alone. She's just excited to go see Joaquin later" Emily said, trying to cover up what Jake had said but it made me mad. She does NOT know what I am or what I want. With that thought in mind, I left the house. Only to remember that I had no breakfast but I couldn't go back in there now. For all I know, they think I ran because Emily was right and I was just shy. DREAM ON!

Breakfast? Where to go? Hmm…I guess I'll just pick up something from Taco Bell. Just as I was ordering, you won't believe who I saw. You must be thinking its Hayden but I'm not that lucky. It was Joaquin but he was all dressed up and it looked nice on him.

"Hey, how's it going?" Joaquin started the conversation.

"Good. Same old. Why are you so dressed up?" I inquired.

"First day at the hospital so I wanted to look nice" he answered "wait, you like this look on me, don't ya?"

Ugh. No. was what I really wanted to say because now that I had Hayden, everyone else was just not worth it. What to do with that question. Hmm…yes. I shall laugh it off so that's what I did.

He apparently took it well. "I was wondering if you'd wanted to have dinner with me? Just as friends. It's my first day at the hospital so something to look forward too by the end of the day" he asked nicely.

No but again it's not like the pack was my friend. Rather sad, is it not that my own pack cannot be trusted by me because sure they'll be nice but they aren't my friends. God. I can't even tell them that I'm married. I hate Sam. It's only because of him that I've become this hateful person that everyone hates and avoids.

"I'd love to" I accepted Joaquin's invitation. "So where did you want to go?"

Joaquin's reaction was worth it because as soon as I accepted his invitation, his eyes sparkled. It seemed as if I'd granted him a lot. Ha, bitchy I can get a reaction like that from him; I wonder what it'll do to Hayden. Hmmm...I could see us in bed at this moment and his lips coming closer and closer to mine and

"I was thinking that we could go to Seattle and do a movie and dinner type of thing? What do you say?" he gave me his best look and if it wasn't for the fact that Hayden was my imprint, I might've even enjoyed it more.

"Friends don't really do dinner and a movie but since it's you're first day, I'll oblige" I answered letting him know clearly that this was not a date and hoping he got the message.

"Can't wait to see you tonight. Pick you up from your house later, bye" he replied with a smile and I could tell that he got the message.

**Not the afternoon but also not the morning so midmorning if such a thing exists:**

I decided that I'd been out for too long and it was time to go see my dear hubby. That sounded so weird but I loved it. I walked into the house to see the pack still there.

"Seriously, do you guys have nothing better to do?" I asked seriously getting annoyed.

"We just wanted to see what you'd decide to go see your future boyfriend in" Embry joked.

"He's NOT my boyfriend" I exclaimed.

"After that movie and a dinner, he will be" Jared said with a knowing smile at Kim. That's how they'd gotten together apparently.

"How do you know about that? He just asked me a second ago. And what makes you think that, he and I are friends and he understands that too" I was frustrated at this point.

"We know because we heard the conversation. Wolves, remember" Sam said in a mock tone.

That's it. The gloves are coming off. I landed a punch at Sam's face, rearranged that puppy even for a second but it was worth it.

Seth hugged me. What the hell? What kind of an alternate universe is this? I gave him a weird look and he said "you're finally back"

That had me laughing like crazy because how many little brothers actually do that. Seth had already put me in a better mood as I went up to my room still laughing only to see Emily sitting Indian style on my bed like old times. Did she seriously not get it? She's married to my ex-boyfriend; old times are over. I had my meanest look reserved, the one for killing vampires because let's face it: she was no less of a leach.

"I came over to help you get ready" Emily said smiling at me. Now, I had two options: hate her and make her leave or still hate her and use her expertise for the pleasure of my husband. I picked the latter and let her stay.

"Sounds fun. What'd you have in mind?" I asked keeping a friendly tone with her.

"Well, I went to the mall yesterday and bought this adorable dress that I think would look so fantastic on you. I think that you might have the matching shoes to go with it as well. The heels that you wore when you came back. Go put it all on and I'll do your make-up." Emily was all excited for me just like old times. It's funny but I couldn't get myself to hate her anymore after this thought. Seriously because I would have done the same thing that Emily did if I was in her place because there ain't no way that I'm sharing another woman with Hayden and I don't care who she is nor do I care for the fact that I've only known him for such a small amount of time. I quickly dressed up. The dress was a red color, low cut and ended at my ankles, the heels did add well to it. Emily decided to do my make up but I was not allowed to look until she finished just like we used to do at times.

"All ready now" with that she turned me around to see the mirror. WOW. I looked hot or maybe it was the fact that I was glowing from being able to see Hayden.

"Thank you so much. It all looks real nice" I said giving Emily a hug and letting her know that I was forgiving her.

"You're welcome" and she hugged me back and I knew my message had gotten across. "Let's get you downstairs to go see the others reaction" Emily suggested and I happily followed her out the room.

Once I was in the kitchen again, I thought I heard Paul take a breath which was supposed to be unheard but what can you do with werewolf hearing. That had earned him a smack at the back of his head by Sam who was not looking for he was still getting something out of the fridge. Then when he did turn...

"How come you never got that dressed up for me?" was Sam's reaction.

Is that all I was to him? A pretty face? That hurt beyond anything and I had no idea how to take it out but Seth had already beat me to it and now Sam and Seth were in a punch/blow/whatever you want to call it fight and Sam was bleeding more than Seth and that made me proud. At least I wasn't just a pretty face to Seth. I left the kitchen to see Emily upset as well. I had forgiven her already so now it was time to go see what was up with her.

I sat by her wrapping my arms around her but as soon as I did that, her sobs started. Not a second had passed and Sam was in the room now and he yanked me away from Emily as he took her in his arms. She rejected him. He was shocked to say the least and so was I a little because now I fully had best friend back. Sam tried to hold her again but she rejected him again and left the house. Sam ran after her. I would help him if he hadn't yanked me out. I maybe a werewolf but I'm still a woman and Emily deserves better. With that thought in mind, I got in my truck and headed towards the hospital.

**At Hospital:**

Before I went in, I could already hear what Hayden was up to. He was getting ready to leave and talking with his coworkers.

"You got plans afterwards?" a nurse asked him.

"Not really" was Hayden's quick reply. I was a little hurt.

"So why do you keep looking at the clock like you're waiting to meet someone" the nursed inquired from him. That made me feel so much better and I would have to thank him for that later, if you know what I mean.

I walked in to see him handing in some paperwork to the hot secretary who was leaning down so he could look all the way down her but his eyes were trained on the paperwork. Have I mentioned how much I love this man? He finished and looked up only to see me and then quickly turned his head away and told the secretary that he had left some stuff in his office and then he was off.

Did he not want to see me? Why was he taking forever in his office if all he had to do was pick up his coat? Then it hit me and I followed his scent there. He was sitting on top of his desk impatiently like a kid who knows if he behaves well, he'll get some sort of candy. I came in and his face just lit up. I quickly locked his office door and made my way to him. He had his arms open for me. It was just too refreshing and I had to make my fantasy from earlier come true so I quickly went to him and attached my lips to him. He responded rather well for he was kissing me back and begging for entrance. I caved and let him in. After about five minutes, I heard that secretary knock on the door. We both froze. I looked from the doorknob to him back to the doorknob to him again. His eyes held a mischievous smile as he told her, "Yes, Rebecca. The door seemed to have locked itself. Does it do that often?"

"No, this is the first but let me get the keys to open it from the front" she replied. Boy was someone desperate to get some.

"All right, I'll wait" was Hayden's innocent reply. I couldn't help but smile and then I remembered ME. I gave him a look and he knew exactly what I was thinking and he lifted me. Yes, lifted me up to the window and held the werewolf charm on my bracelet to let me know to use my werewolf strength to get out of the building before he door opened and then he pointed to a BMW. I was mad but he gave me his best 'I'm innocent' look and I couldn't help but kiss him again. The stupid woman was at the door again and I jumped out of the window. I was still a little mad at the woman and forgot to wait for Hayden at the BMW and started walking to my truck, only to see Joaquin again.

"Hey! What are you doing? You do know that dinner's at nighttime" Joaquin joked lightly with me.

"Ha-ha, I came to wish you luck!" was the only reply I could come up with because otherwise, it'd have been; I came to have a full blown make-out session with my husband on his desk. I was getting all hot just thinking about it.

"Well, all right. I'll see you tonight" Joaquin gave me wave before he left but turned around to come whisper in my ear: "you look beautiful as hell". I walked into my truck and waited for Hayden to get unlocked out of his room. Eventually, a BMW was behind me honking at me to go. I looked in the rearview mirror to confirm it was Hayden and now, I was mad. He's going to have to work for me a little. With that, I increased the speed a little and drove towards Seattle where I knew no other werewolves could hear. He followed but then I decided to tease him. I'd go and park at a place and as soon as he got out, I'd leave again. This happened thrice before I, myself, couldn't take it anymore and stopped at Kettles. This time, I used my werewolf strength to get out before he did and boy, did his eyes read: I'm mad as hell woman and I'm going to make you pay for it later.

I didn't know what to do so I just held his hands but he wouldn't touch me. It's my fault. Why do I let my anger take control of me so much? So the second thing I'm going to change about myself is control my anger better. I tried again only to be rejected. Is it me or is this more like Sam and Emily's argument. Karma's a bitch. Only if I'd helped Sam out then this could be better too. I gave up and went to go sit on the steps outside the place. I looked at him still standing by his car and then knew I had blown away something extremely important to myself so I put my head down in my arms.

I was sobbing without tears now. How could I have let this happen and then I felt a pair of arms pull me in.

"What? I'm not allowed to tease back?" Hayden grinned.

"No, not like that. I was only doing that because you were honking at me earlier" I explained.

"that's only because I couldn't wait to get you alone in that hot red dress" was his simple reply. After that, he pulled me up and we went to go eat cheese fries with ranch. We talked about his day yesterday and how he was coping with it all.

He saw my appetite of a wolf once again and gave me a look but that was it.

"what?" I asked him.

"what, what?" his reply came.

"why'd you give me that look? That's what!" I retorted.

"I was just thinking you're different and all the things that I love about my lovely wife that I've known for less than 2 weeks and I'm so in love with her already" he said matter-of-fact. Aww..isn't that just so cute.

"yeah, right. You're just trying to get laid" was my response.

"you see right through me" he gave me a smile that just melted me down. I was really thinking about that too.

**SO? What do you guys think? Yay? Nay?**

**REVIEW!**

**As promised, a longer chapter and this trend can continue. All you have to do is REVIEW**


	10. Flowers and Faints

AN: There is no excuse as to why I've let you guys down other than college. My grades were dropping and I did what I had to. I hope you forgive me. I loved the reviews that you guys sent me. They were my true motivation. I love them and it's been pointed out to me that "I'm not accomplished" so when I get a review, it helps me realize that maybe I am.

Review

I love you guys. Finals end soon then sister's graduations and people and stuff but I'll try to update.

REVIEW

You really make my day.

REVIEW

Ch. 10: Flowers and Faints

The lunch was amazing and the activities afterwards were beyond amazing. I know what you're thinking so get your mind out of the gutter, not like that. Hayden took me on a long drive and we just talked. He said it was better if we took one car only so currently my truck was at a garage and I in his Ferrari. It was just so calming to just sit there and listen to him talking about his day at the hospital. He wanted to get to know me too; could a guy get anymore perfect?

"What guy? Hayden asked. Ops. Did I say the last part out loud? Yeesh, what now?

"No guy" I said hoping he'd let it go then. He had a smile playing across his lips after I answered.

He must be smacked. Just as I was moving my hand to do say action, the car jolted to a stop and Hayden got out real fast. What the heck? I looked around but there was no one I knew. We were stopped in a parking lot to a random mall. Great. What the hell have I done? Please, don't let me ruin all my relationships. No, I must not think that way. I am a confident woman. Hell, I'm a werewolf which means more than capable of taking care of me without any guy. But I knew that Hayden was the guy and I could not do without him. I was getting so frustrated now and decided to get out and look around. Just as I was about to open my door, Hayden showed up with a dozen of purple roses.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your favorite roses and the answer to your question, 'yes, he can'" Hayden said whilst handing me the roses.

I took them and wait a minute, "how do you know that they are my favorite?" I inquired.

"Your drunken self told me on our wedding night, dear wife" Hayden smirked the answer. He left me here for about five minutes, making me think that he could just get away with it. Well, think again, buddy. I took the roses and slammed to door in his face.

He came around from the other side, into the driver's seat. He took my hand or tried to. Let me tell you, it is not easy to pry a werewolf's hand from their position if the werewolf does not want to.

"Not fair" Hayden picked up the child frustration syndrome too, if such a thing existed. "I was just trying to answer your question that yes, a guy can get more perfect but only and only if it's for you Leah and I should've told you. I apologize."

He apologized, God, I think I love him more and more every day. I put my hands on his knees to let him know that he was forgiven.

"Well, if you've already forgiven me, then I can go ahead and all these chocolates then" Hayden said taking out a box of chocolates from his coat.

"Give me, Give me" I asked like a child.

"Wow, I think I'm falling in love with you Leah then you act so childish" he paused. What? No, he said he was falling for me without me having told him of imprints and such. That's what I wanted. That's exactly what I wanted. Fine, no more childish behavior, always adult likes.

"Then you get my inner child to come out and I love you even more" he finished while wiping the tears out of my eyes.

That earned him a smack from me.

"How can you do that to me? You know that I already love you and then you go and do that" I was a bit mad still.

"Well, you still want the chocolates?" Hayden said in a childish tone.

"Yes and I want another dozen of these purple roses" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Your wish is my command" Hayden's simple reply came and before I knew what was happening, a hobo was knocking at the window holding a dozen purple roses.

I looked from the hobo to Hayden back to the hobo. "How'd you do that?" I asked confused.

"You're special and I knew that one dozen doesn't began to cover your beauty and two doesn't either so be on the lookout for more purple roses" was his reply as he opened up my window so the hobo give me the flowers. I'm sure that would've been a hilarious sight to see.

"So what are you doing tonight? I mean, when do I get to meet the family?" Hayden asked as he backed out.

"Well, I'm having dinner with Joaquin, he works at the hospital. Family, not now. Please" I looked at him. He looked a bit off.

"Dinner as in?" Hayden's reply came.

"Friends just until my family backs off, then I'll introduce you" I said.

"No, please stay away from him" he told me as a matter of fact. Though he was asking, his tone applied follow the order or else.

"Are you telling me who I can and cannot have dinner with?" I was furious now. No one told me what I could or couldn't do.

"No, it's just that "

"Just what?"

"Please, do this" he was pleading now.

"Why? Give me a reason?"

"Well, he's not the best guy around and well, like how werewolves are real and they are good as I've found out, there's other things out there not so good so please"

"And because you're jealous?"

"And because I'm jealous of my wife having dinner with another guy"

"What other things?"

"I'll explain it to you when I tell you about what I am too"

"Fine, for now but going to need more than that."

"Thank you and care to seal the deal with an amazingly hot kiss?"

"Boys will be boys but yes"

And that's why it was so amazing and we were at the garage where my truck was parked and Hayden insisted on paying the ticket which earned him another smack.

"Joaquin's ok to deal with when you're with him around other people but you alone, I just don't trust him. I don't want you to feel like I'm dictating your life but just be wary of him"

"Ok. When will see you next?"

"Well, I was hoping tonight but I'm sure you've got your family, is it family or pack or what?"

Way to go Hayden and confuse yourself now.

"Both, lunch tomorrow then?" why did I have to decide the time.

"Cant' do. Rounds but all night tomorrow is free and then I'll tell you what it really feels like to _be _with me"

Whoa. I just couldn't wait and like a horny teenager, I jumped him. That kiss was just amazing.

So now I'm driving home, thinking of how his mouth felt on mine, how his hands touched me and with the biggest smile on my face. The idiot smile as I like to call it. I got home and of course, none but the dear pack was there.

"Well, someone's happy to see someone special and said someone special has sent flowers for the said someone" Embry said and boy, was that the most confusing sentence ever or what.

"What flowers?" I asked.

"Let her go to her room and find out" Emily said with a smile.

Ok. Confused now. So I walked in to find the room covered in purple roses and Hayden's voice in my head "watch out for purple roses" God, I love him so much.

The pack had come in behind me and probably was not the best idea because the room got too crowded, too hot and too fast. And I fainted but it could also be from "how did I happen to snatch the perfect guy?"

"I think she's coming too" Seth's voice sounded.

"Is she ok?" Sam's voice came from my left.

I slowly opened my eyes to see only Sam and Seth in the room. This was embarrassing. What does one say in these situations? Hmm...

"Hi, how are you doing? And what happened to the flowers that I brought in?" was the only thing I could think of.

Laughter sounded from the entire house.

"Good. Are you ok? You fainted and those must've gotten mixed with the rest of them. I don't know" Sam explained like I didn't know any better.

"Ok, so I fainted because there's so many of you wolves in my room. It's an accident bound to happen now if you'll excuse me I have to make a thank you call" I let them know so they could leave the room.

"Right, dear old Joaquin must be waiting" Seth mocked me.

Joaquin? Oh right, I need to cancel with him. Great. As if that wasn't enough, the two boys wouldn't leave my room even after I warned them.

"I think we'll just stay and listen if you don't mind" Seth's voice sounded. Fine. Act like the brother you are.

So I dialed Joaquin's number and he picked up after the second bell.

"Hey, are you excited about tonight and did you like the flowers?" he asked a bit too eagerly.

"Yeah, about that. I'm not feeling all too well. I'm so sorry but I don't think that I can make it" I told him as I looked into Seth and Sam's confused eyes. Joaquin had taken advantage of Hayden's flowers and how did he know about them?

"That's fine. When you do feel better, then?

I mouthed never to let the boys in the room know of my real feelings of Joaquin but then said "sounds good"

"Bye, hope you feel better" then he hung up and didn't give me a chance to say a proper goodbye. Fine.

"What was that?" Seth asked me.

"The guy sends you flowers, mind you purple ones and they are freaking expensive too and you reject him" that was Sam.

Someone just went out a little out of their border lines so I just sat there and stared at him. How could he reject me for Emily and have a problem with who I do or don't date.

But luckily for my super cool brother, Seth, he was punched. I told them to take it outside and went to the kitchen.

"Leah, what's wrong? " Emily asked me in the room.

"Nothing. I just don't like people who take credits for what they didn't do" I explained. I was so confused now. How did Joaquin know of our conversation and the flowers and everything?

"What are you talking about? You don't seem so excited anymore" Emily inquired.

"The flowers. I know for a fact that Joaquin didn't send them and Hayden won't tell me why he said that I should stay away from Joaquin and I don't feel good and I already canceled dinner with him so sorry to make to wait for me here"

"Who's Hayden?" Jake asked the million dollar question.

"If Joaquin didn't send them, then who did?" Quil asked.

"She doesn't have to answer your questions if she doesn't want to. Leave her alone and don't you guys have something better to do?" Emily made them stop.

"I have a headache and I'm going to bed "

AN: so what do you think? Leah's acting weird now but all shall be explained soon.

I still need a BETA so please have mercy and make this story better.

REVIEW

I will do my best to update soon and is all that I can say.

REVIEW


	11. Pancakes?

**AN: Thanks to my new AWSOME BETA: Stella Panozzo: Here's the next chapter:**

_Previously:_

"_I have a headache and I'm going to bed"_

L&HM Chapter 11: Joaquin's Pancakes

I woke up the next morning with a headache like a hangover. And I couldn't remember a thing that of what happened last night so I went downstairs. Only Sam and Emily were there.

"Want to talk about last night?" Emily asked me.

And then it hit me. Everything about last night. The purple flowers from Hayden. Joaquin taking credit for them. Me canceling on Joaquin and not feeling good.

"Not really because I'm not sure what happened last night!" I answered her while getting something to eat from the fridge only to find it empty. What did I expect from the werewolves?

"So who's Hayden?" Sam asked.

And I took that moment to get out of the house claiming to get food when all I wanted to do was get away from explaining how I'm married to him and who he is and all. I ended up at the market only to find Joaquin making his way towards me.

"So what happened last night? You didn't like the flowers?" he asked me lightly.

I wanted to punch him more than anything but not before he explained what the hell both of their problem was so I played the innocent.

"Yeah, I got sick and just didn't feel good at all. I'm sorry" I let him know while keeping my distance and trying to get out that isle.

"It's ok. Why don't you come over now and I'll make you my famous promised pancakes?" he tried again.

Go with him or listen to Hayden again and stay away from Joaquin. ButI'm an independent woman who can do anything she wants. Plus, I wanted to know too badly what Joaquin's problem with Hayden was because Hayden wouldn't say.

"Sounds good but let me go and change really fast" I let him know as I looked down on my sleeping clothes.

He smiled a little. "All right, then let me get the stuff and I'll come pick you up in about five minutes" he said lightly.

So I went home to find Sam and Emily still over. Did they have no life at all or what? They were both giving me a look.

"What?" I asked annoyingly.

"Nothing. It's just you come home, randomly cancel your date and tell us that you'll never go out with him, only to agree to a breakfast date with him?" Sam said in a tone.

"You don't own me and I can do whatever the hell I want" I let him know in a stern voice. What is up with me and acting like a teenager these days?

"How did you know that Joaquin asked me and I said yes?" I retorted.

"Werewolf, remember**?**" Sam said with a grin.

Then I turned to Emily: "help me get dressed fast?" I asked her hoping for a yes and she didn't disappoint me.

So we went to my room and she gave me the dress that was from last night and helped me a little with the makeup. Being a werewolf certainly has its advantages: the fast ability to change in and out of clothes and get dressed to 'spy' on your date so you can find out what your own husband won't tell you.

FML. _(AN: if you don't know what that is, Google it, it's funny) _

The bell rang at that moment and I walked out all ready to see Joaquin standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey! Wow, you look really nice. If I didn't know you any better I'd think you had super natural abilities" He smiled a little. Huh?

"Yeah, you could say it's one of many skills" I laughed it off and tried to change the subject "So how was the first day of work yesterday?"

"Kind of boring but what was up with you and Bedevian?**"** He asked nonchalantly.

"Who?"

"Dr. Bedevian. You two looked like you were having a fight or something yesterday" he said as he parked in front of his driveway a little away from Forks.

"Oh, that was nothing. He was just being annoying at the time." I explained hoping to go without explaining more about my husband. "So when do I get to eat these promised pancakes?" I smiled.

He looked at me for a sec and then came to open my door as he said "right about now".

I smiled at him and took a look at his house. What's up with these people and money? Does it grow in their backyards because Joaquin's house was about as big as Hayden's house?

"You have a nice house" was all I could say as he led me in.

"Thank you, I just got it because it's close to you" he said.

"Creepy"

"You know you like it" he imitated the penguin from Happy Feet.

It's so easy to get along with him. Wonder why Hayden hates him and why he lied about the roses?

"Are you going to sit in the kitchen table or stand there with a thoughtful look on your face?" Joaquin's voice revived me back to reality.

"Very funny. I was just thinking about the purple rose that you said you sent me" I let him know as I took my seat and started to eat.

"I did and I'm so sorry I only got you one because some idiot bought all the purple roses from the shop in Seattle" he explained as he took a bit of his pancake.

That explains so much. I couldn't help but laugh because Hayden was the idiot. So Joaquin isn't creepy in a serial killer way but creepy in general public way. I guess the later is better.

"I loved it" I let him know and "I love these pancakes. Where did you learn to cook?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He teased me.

After breakfast, he showed me around his house and WOW, it was huge.

"You live by yourself in this huge house?" I asked him.

"Currently yes, but if you decide to move in, that'd be a different story" he said lightly yet putting his entire heart into it.

"I thought we agreed that we'd just be friends" I let him down easy.

"I understand so you think you know any woman out there for me?" He asked me.

"The nerve" we were on playful tones now and what I didn't realize was how close Joaquin was to me because he was trying to get a little closer.

"Stop" I told him in a stern voice and if he continued I'd use my werewolf strength on him but guess the stars were in his favor because my cell rang at the moment.

I stepped away from Joaquin to get my cell.

"Hello" I said to my phone while keeping an eye on Joaquin who had his hands up as if to let me know that he was safe.

"Hey beautiful. What are you up to?" Hayden's voice greeted me.

"Nothing much. Just having breakfast at Joaquin's" I told him without thinking about it

"Leah, I thought I asked you to stay away from him" He said in a mad yet gentle voice.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone? YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME. I AM MY OWN PERSON" with that I hung up the phone.

"You don't have to take the anger you feel against me on the person who called?"Joaquin reminded me of his presence. "And I'm really sorry. Please forgive me and I'll settle for your friendship if you'll let me" he halfway pleaded with me.

I cannot believe that I had just yelled at Hayden. Our first fight. I couldn't lose another friend at the same moment so I said: "only if you promise to stick to it"

He smiled saying "come on, I'll drop you off but you think we can go out tonight to a club so I can find a gal for myself and someone worthy of you**?**"

"You make me laugh but I don't know yet. I'll let you know" I told him because I didn't know what I was going to do about Hayden being mad at me.

**AN: REVIEW**

**Am so sorry about the long wait. It's not the smartest choice taking 2 classes in the summer sessions, in case you're wondering. And that's why I haven't written in forever. That plus writer's block.**

**But what do you think? Like it? Hate it? tell me about it!**

**Review**


End file.
